The present invention relates to an improved structure or device for the feeding of rodents with rodenticides.
It is common to control rodents, particularly rats, by the use of poisoned feeds which are contained inside bait boxes, and the bait boxes have small openings or accesses through which the rodent can gain access to the poisoned feed. These rodent bait protection boxes are then positioned in places known to be frequented by the rodents.
The openings in the side of the bait boxes are only large enough for the rodents to gain access to the poisoned feed, the idea being that other animals and people cannot accidentally gain access to the poisoned feed. Examples of such prior art structures are illustrated in the Baker U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,064 and the Dill et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,128.
However, all of the presently existing rodent bait boxes have a safety drawback in that if the rodent boxes are accidentally tipped over by a person or animal, the poisoned feed can easily spill from the tray contained in the bait box and spill out of the rodent access openings in the sides of the box thus giving ready access of the poisoned feed to people or animals other than the intended rodents. This, of course, becomes a very serious problem when dealing with children or senile people who might ingest the poisoned feed, as these bait boxes are commonly used in many residential, farm, commercial and industrial locations where such people and animals frequent.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a safety rodent bait protection box which prevents the accidental spilling of poisoned feed to the exterior of the box, even if the box is picked up, tipped over or jostled by an animal or person.